1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch sensing display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a capacitive touch sensing display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch sensing display panels can be roughly categorized into, according to the sensing methodologies, resistive type, capacitive type, optical type, acoustic type and electromagnetic type. Due to its short response speed, favorable reliability and durability, a capacitive touch sensing display panel has been widely accepted in electronic products. According to the structural and manufacturing differences, the capacitive touch sensing panel can be further classified into an add-on type touch sensing panel, an on-cell touch sensing panel and an in-cell touch sensing panel. In the add-on type capacitive touch sensing panel, sensing series are first formed on a substrate, and the substrate having the sensing series is then adhered to an outer surface of a display. Apparently, the substrate of the add-on type touch sensing panel brings about an increase in the overall thickness of the touch sensing panel. Comparatively speaking, the on-cell touch sensing panel and the in-cell touch sensing panel are favorable to the miniaturization and microminiaturization of a display.
The fabrication of the on-cell touch sensing panel, the in-cell touch sensing panel or the add-on type touch sensing panel faces the problems of inadequate yield in the manufacturing process or low yield due to electrostatic discharge. For example, the fabrication of the current on-cell touch sensing panel and the in-cell type touch sensing panel involve first forming a control circuit on one of the surfaces of the substrate and forming a color filter layer on another surface of the substrate thereafter. During the fabrication of the color filter layer, the touch sensing circuit is often broken during the fabrication process due to insufficient yield or damaged due to electro-static discharge. Moreover, when the on-cell touch sensing panel, the in-cell type touch sensing panel or the add-on type touch sensing panel is touched by a finger of a user, electro-static discharge is likely to occur, and the touch sensing circuit is damaged possibly.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic diagrams of a conventional touch sensing circuit. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the conventional touch sensing substrate 100 includes a plurality of first sensing series 120 and a plurality of second sensing series 130. Each of the first sensing series 120 extends along a first direction D1, and the first sensing series 120 are electrically insulated from each other. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, each of the first sensing series 110 includes a plurality of first sensing pads 112 and a plurality of first bridge lines 114, wherein the first bridge lines 114 respectively connects with two neighboring first sensing pads 112 electrically. Each of the second sensing series 120 extends along a second direction D2, and each of the second sensing series 120 is electrically insulated from each other. Each of the second sensing series 120 includes a plurality of second sensing pads 122 and a plurality of bridge lines 124, and each of the second bridge lines 124 respectively connects with two neighboring second sensing pads electrically. Further, the first sensing series 110 and the second sensing series 120 are electrically insulated.
When the yield in a fabrication process is inadequate or damages occur due an electrostatic discharge, the first sensing series 110 and the second sensing series 120 are often broken as in region A as shown in FIG. 1B. Since electro-static discharge is inevitable in a manufacturing process and during application, being able to enhance electro-static discharge protection in a control circuit 100 is an importation issue to be resolved by designers in the industry.
When the sensing series is broken in the display region, it is not easy to repair. Hence, the panel is discarded and wasted. Accordingly, lowering the demands on repairing is another important issue to be resolved.